The Rustler
by blackcurrent626
Summary: "Apa kata—"/"—perempuan yang tidak butuh perlindungan itu sama sekali 'tidak cantik', kan?" ujar Sasuke sambil terus berjalan./Sakura tertegun. Chapter 2 update! Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

"Baiklah, Uchiha. Sudah cukup! Kau masih tidak mau mengaku?"

"Hn, karena memang bukan aku pelakunya, kan?"

"Sudah jelas kalau kalian—anak laki-laki—yang mencuri seragam kami dan menjualnya. Buktinya ada dalam tas Naruto!"

"Kalau begitu Naruto pelakunya, bukan aku."

"Tapi kau kan, yang menjadi ketua bagi anak laki-laki di kelas ini? Pasti kau otak dari semua ini!"

"Hn? Tidak."

"Jangan main-main, aku serius Uchiha! Jangan boho—"

"—aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi bisa kau hentikan interogasi bodohmu ini, Haruno?"

"Apa? Cih, mulai saat ini, kami—siswi perempuan—menyatakan perang pada kalian. Dasar kalian pencuri!"

"Hn? Terserah. Tapi aku bukan pencuri."

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Bukan fanfic namanya kalau Naruto punya Michi, kan? Hak cipta Naruto ada sama Masashi Kishimoto **

**Tapi fanfic ini punya Michi!**

**T Rated**

**Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

**Romance / Friendship / Hurt / Comfort**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Highschool fic, ide pasaran, etc.**

**Don't like don't read!**

.

.

.

Kalau kau masuk ke SMA Konoha, tepat di ujung koridor sebelah kiri di lantai dua, maka kau akan melihat sebuah ruang kelas. Di depan pintu kelas tersebut terdapat sebuah papan kayu yang bertuliskan 2-A. Kalian pasti bertanya, apa hal yang istimewa dari kelas ini? Sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa, hanya…

BRAK!

… pagi itu, tekanan darah para siswi di kelas tersebut lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, Sasuke Uchiha. Sudah cukup! Kau masih tidak mau mengaku?" gadis berambut merah muda itu menggeram kesal sambil menggerebak meja kayu di depannya. Mata hijau cerah miliknya menatap tajam sosok yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya yang hanya dihalangi oleh meja kayu yang baru saja menjadi korban sebagai pelampiasan emosi sang gadis.

Laki-laki yang baru saja dibentak hanya menatap datar sang gadis. "Hn, karena memang bukan aku pelakunya, kan?" jawabnya santai dan bersilang dada.

"Sudah jelas kalau kalian—anak laki-laki—yang mencuri seragam kami dan menjualnya. Buktinya ada dalam tas Naruto!" teriak sang gadis. Seperti seorang polisi yang sedang menginterogasi tersangka.

"Kalau begitu Naruto pelakunya, bukan aku." Sasuke—nama pemuda itu—berkilah. Mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi kau kan, yang menjadi ketua bagi anak laki-laki di kelas ini? Pasti kau otak dari semua ini!"

"Hn? Tidak."

"Jangan main-main, aku serius Uchiha! Jangan boho—"

"—aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi bisa kau hentikan interogasi bodohmu ini, Haruno?"

"Apa? Cih, mulai saat ini, kami—siswi perempuan—menyatakan perang pada kalian. Dasar kalian pencuri!"

"Hn? Terserah. Tapi aku bukan pencuri."

Yah, dan dari sinilah, semuanya dimulai.

* * *

"Sakura!"

Merasa dipanggil, gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh. Mencari-cari sumber suara yang baru saja meneriakkan namanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Seketika ia tersenyum saat mendapati gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir satu dan bermata _azure_ sedang melambaikan tangan dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ino!"

"Hey! Kudengar, kau ikut serta ya, dalam penangkapan tersangka kasus perampokan di Bank Hokage kemarin malam?" Ino menatap Sakura antusias. Mereka bicara sambil berjalan ke perpustakaan.

"Iya," sahut Sakura bangga. "Aku yang menghajar mereka dengan karateku!"

Ino mencibir. "Huh, menatang-mentang anak kepala kepolisian."

"Ck, awalnya aku tidak boleh ikut," Sakura merengut. "Tapi—"

"—diam-diam kau masuk ke dalam bagasi mobil patrol?" Ino memutar bola mata bosan. "Aku tidak percaya ini."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Habis…"

"Wajar saja, kan?" Ino menyela. "Kau kan perempuan. Anak satu-satunya pula, mana mungkin ayahmu mau melibatkanmu dalam bahaya!"

Sakura mendengus. "Tapi kan, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Ia menerawang, "Ayah terlalu berlebihan…"

Ino hanya bisa menghela nafas. Selain tomboy, sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala. Selalu berpikir bahwa ia yang benar. Ia tahu, bahwa Sakura bercita-cita menjadi seorang detektif, padahal ia wanita. Bahkan ia memotong rambutnya yang semula panjang sepinggang menjadi pendek sebahu. Hanya karena alasan bodoh, mengganggu.

Tiba-tiba, Ino mengingat sesuatu.

"Astaga, aku lupa!" Ino berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget. Ia menatap horror Ino yang sedang nyengir ke arahnya.

"Apa sih? Kau mengagetkanku, Ino!" Sakura balas membentak Ino.

"Hehehe, aku lupa membawa kartu perpustakaan." Lalu Ino berlari kembali ke kelas.

"He—"

"—kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul!"

* * *

Sakura menghela nafas, ia belum juga menemukan serial misteri yang ia cari. Padahal, beberapa hari yang lalu ia yakin melihat buku itu di perpustakaan ini.

"Aduh… dimana sih?" ia bergumam sendiri. Jari telunjuknya menelusuri tiap buku di rak satu per satu. "Padahal, dua hari yang lalu masih ada di sini! Hm, apa ada di rak paling atas, ya?"

"Ah, itu dia!" Sakura tersenyum melihat buku yang ia cari. Ia mencoba meraih buku itu dengan berjinjit, tapi sayang, tangan mungilnya masih tidak dapat menjangkau buku itu. Hampir ia menyerah.

Seketika ia terkejut ketika ada tangan lain yang mengambil buku itu. Sakura mendongak. Rambut raven, iris sekelam malam, kulit seputih batu pualam. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura mendecih. _Mood_-nya langsung hilang.

"Kau ingin mengambil buku ini?" Sasuke bersuara. Sebelah tangannya mengangkat buku itu.

Memalingkan muka, Sakura merampas buku itu dari tangan Sasuke "Bukan urusanmu!"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa itu? Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena sudah kuambilkan."

"Aku tidak mengharapkan bantuanmu!" ucap Sakura ketus. "Untuk apa berterima kasih pada pencuri sepertimu?" ia menunjuk wajah tampan Sasuke tepat di hidungnya.

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sasuke. Kesabarannya habis karena Sakura selalu menunduhnya atas kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat.

"Dengar, Sakura Haruno! Bukan. Aku. Yang. Menjual. Seragam. Kalian!" ujarnya dengan penekanan di tiap kata. "Hanya Naruto dan yang lainnya yang melakukannya, bukan aku!"

Orang-orang di perpustakaan segera menatap tajam SasuSaku. Seolah mengatakan jangan-berisik-atau-keluar-kalian.

Tapi mereka tak peduli. Sakura mendengus, lalu ia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Oh ya? Memang bukan kau yang melakukannya, tapi kau yang merencanakan semua!" tudingnya.

"Ukh, dasar jelek! Sudah kubilang bukan aku, kan? Kenapa kau ini bebal sekali, sih?" Sasuke naik pitam, "Kalau kubilang bukan aku ya bukan aku!"

"Apa katamu? Dasar ayam! Ka—"

"—kalau anda berdua tidak bisa diam, silahkan keluar dari sini!" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menyela perkataan Sakura. Ia adalah kepala perpustakaan, Shiho. Gadis yang memakai kaca mata nyentrik dan rambutnya dikuncir.

Sakura dan Sasuke mendengus, mereka perang _deathglare _sebelum akhirnya berpisah di pintu perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

* * *

**A/N: Hanya sebuah ide gila yang melintas tiba-tiba.**

**Hahaha, inti ceritanya tidak jelas, ya?**

**Yah, fic ini juga belum tentu bisa dilanjutkan #Plak!**

**#Kalau gitu ngapain di publish?**

**Tergantung readers-nya.**

**Hm, lagi malas untuk banyak omong, nih!**

**Ok, Michi harap yang udah baca fic ini bersedia meninggalkan jejak berupa review. :)**

**Review, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Sebelah tangannya lagi menopang dagu. Lalu ia menghela nafas. Wajahnya ditekuk, sepertinya bertemu Sasuke Uchiha benar-benar telah merusak _mood_-nya.

"Sakura! Ternyata kau malah di sini," Ino menepuk pundak Sakura. "Kucari di perpustakaan, eh rupanya kau balik ke kelas," rengutnya.

Sakura tidak mempedulikan perkataan Ino. Ia tetap diam seribu bahasa, membuat Ino heran. Ia mengguncangkan bahu Sakura pelan, "Kenapa kau?"

"Sasuke Uchiha harus dihancurkan!" gumam Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Ino cengo. "Tunggu, ada apa ini?" Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dengan penasaran dan meminta penjelasan lebih.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memukul meja sampai tampak sedikit retakan disana, membuat Ino bergidik ngeri, "Dia sangat menyebalkan, Ino!" Lalu ia berdiri dan meremas telapak tangannya hingga hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak sedap(?). "Pokoknya, aku akan—"

"TUNGGU DULU, JIDAT!" Ino ikut-ikutan memukul meja dan berdiri. Ckck, meja yang malang. "Jelaskan dulu padaku, ada apa ini?" geramnya.

"Itu…"

.

.

.

**Naruto © **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfic © **** 2011 Ryosuke Michi626 a.k.a Michi-chan Phantomhive626**

**T Rated**

**SasuSaku**

**Warning: OOC Overdosis, AU, Ide pasaran, typo(s), dan segala ketidakjelasan lainnya.**

**Masih ingin baca? Silahkan…**

**Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan. Pemilik rambut pirang pucat dan mata biru _shappire_ itu hanya menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas saat mendengar cerita Sakura (yang menurutnya) tidak bermutu itu.

"Jadi… kau masih menuduhnya, Sakura?" Ino bersuara setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang sahabatnya tersebut. "Kurasa, ia tidak berbohong," komentarnya.

"Darimana kau tahu dia berbohong atau tidak?" iris giok Sakura mendelik pada Ino, "Dia pasti terlibat. Aku yakin itu!"

"Hallou~ nona Haruno~ Harusnya kau punya bukti sebelum menuduh. Dan darimana juga kau tahu kalau dia terlibat? Yang kutahu, biang keroknya Naruto, kan?" Ino menyangkal pendapat Sakura. Ia yakin kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak terlibat dalam kasus 'pencurian dan penjualan seragam siswi kelas 2-A' tersebut. Karena pada saat pencurian dilakukan, yaitu jam olahraga, Ino bertugas membersihkan bola bersama laki-laki itu.

"Insting, _pig_! Instingku!" balas Sakura.

"Kalau begitu instingmu pasti salah, toh saat kejadian dia kan bersamaku," jawab Ino, tak mau kalah dengan Sakura.

"Memang, tapi bisa saja dia yang merencanakannya!" tuding Sakura. "Tunggu, kenapa kau membela dia?" ia menatap penuh curiga pada Ino, "Jangan bilang kau suka padanya."

Lagi, ino memutar bola mata bosan. "Berhenti bersikap bagai detektif di depanku, Sakura," ujarnya. "Lalu Sai-ku di kelas 2-B mau ku apakan?".

Sakura menghela nafas, "Haaaah~ capek aku berdebat denganmu." Ia meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala lalu bersandar ke kepala kursi sambil menutup mata. Dasar, benar-benar tidak feminim sama sekali.

Hening beberapa saat hingga Ino kembali bersuara.

"Sakura," panggilnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau… benar-benar membenci Sasuke?" Tanya Ino hati-hati. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar juga menunggu jawaban Sakura. Sedang yang ditanya lantas membuka mata dan iris sewarna pucuk daun itu menatap ino malas.

"Harusnya kau tahu jawabanku," jawabnya tanpa niat. "Aku. Benci. Sasuke. Uchiha."

Mata _azure_ Ino balas menatap Sakura sesaat. "Kalau begitu kau harus hati-hati," ujarnya. "Benci itu hampir berbanding lurus dengan cinta, lho…" imbuhnya sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi ke luar kelas. Meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo atas perkataanya.

"Apa sih, maksudmu?"

.

.

.

Pelajaran sejarah dengan Anko Mitarashi membuat sebagian besar murid di kelas 2-A hampir mati menahan kantuk. Jangan kau berpikir untuk tidur selama pelajarannya atau dia akan menghukummu dengan cara yang pastinya sangat tidak menyenangkan. Lihat saja ketika Kiba Inuzuka pernah tidur saat ia menerangkan sejarah klasik jepang, ia melempar kepala Kiba dengan penghapus papan tulis lalu menghukumnya membersihkan toilet di seluruh sekolah selama sebulan penuh. Sangat tidak menyenangkan, bukan?

Mari kita lihat seorang tokoh utama kita. Sasuke Uchiha juga hampir sama bosannya. Ia tidak memperhatikan guru berambut ungu yang dikuncir satu itu sedikitpun. Tangannya sibuk mencoret-coret bagian belakang bukunya sambil ia menguap sesekali. Sungguh membosankan.

Kemudian laki-laki itu melempar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Chouji yang tampak sedang mengunyah kripik kentang, Ino yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya, Shikamaru yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran di depan, dan… hah, APA? Tumben sekali dia tidak tidur! Ckck, rupanya ancaman Anko berhasil mematahkan sifat pemalas Shikamaru. Lalu, Sakura yang sedang baca komik?

Seketika Sasuke mendapat ide untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Ia merobek kertasnya seukuran sedang dan menulis sesuatu di sana, lalu meremukkannya dan begitu melihat Anko menulis di papan tulis, ia melemparkan kertas itu pada Sakura dan… telak kena kepalanya. Yes!

Sakura terkejut begitu merasakan sesuatu membentur kepalanya. Setelah mencari-cari, ia menemukan segumpal kertas di dekat kaki kursinya. Ia memungutnya lalu menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh kelas untuk mencari orang yang berani melempar kertas ini ke kepalanya. Dan begitu menemukan Sasuke Uchiha tengah menyeringai ke arahnya, ia mendecih.

'Uchiha brengsek, awas kau!' batinnya. Baru saja Sakura akan melempar kembali kertas itu ke arah Sasuke, ia menyadari bahwa di kertas itu tertulis sesuatu. Lalu ia pun membukanya dan begitu membaca goresan tinta di kertas itu, darahnya langsung mendidih.

"Kurang ajar," gumamnya. Ia menatap Sasuke tajam, sedangkan Sasuke? Ia pura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran Anko, padahal dalam hati laki-laki itu tersenyum puas.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" ucap Hinata. Tapi Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. Kepalanya sudah terlalu panas gara-gara Sasuke. Merasa diabaikan, Hinata mengambil kertas mencurigakan(?) yang tergeletak di meja Sakura. Dan iris indigo-nya membulat.

Memang, apa sih yang ditulis Sasuke?

**Woi jelek! **

**Kalau terus-terusan baca komik, nanti jidatmu tambah lebar.**

**Hahahaha :P**

Hinata merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan di sampingnya. "Sa-sakura ini—"

"—rupanya kau cari mati denganku, Uchiha!" Sakura tersenyum layaknya iblis yang siap menyeret orang ke neraka. Hinata menelan ludahnya. Lalu Sakura merobek kertas bukunya dan menulis sesuatu di sana, setelah itu ia melemparkannya pada Sasuke. Kena kepalanya. Yes!

Sasuke mendelik pada Sakura yang tersenyum polos padanya. "Sialan," gumamnya. Lalu ia mengambil kertas yang Sakura lempar tadi dan ketika membaca tulisan di dalamnya, ia semakin geram. "Menantang rupanya," bisiknya.

"Kenapa kau _Teme_?" ujar Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Apaan tuh?" Naruto lalu merampas kertas di tangan Sasuke. Dan ia terkejut saat membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

"HAH?" tidak sengaja Naruto berteriak. Sehingga pandangan seisi kelas tertuju padanya, kecuali Sasuke yang sibuk menulis sesuatu di kertas lain. Naruto nyengir tidak jelas saat menerima tatapan maut Anko.

"Ada apa, Uzumaki?" Tanya Anko tajam.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa _sensei_, hehehe." jawabnya gugup. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Anko menatap penuh curiga pada Naruto sampai akhirnya ia berkata, "Perhatikan pelajaranku."

"Ba-baik sensei." Jawab Naruto lagi agak gemetar. 'Fiuh~ hampir saja,' batinnya. Lalu ia teringat lagi akan kertas itu.

"Oi, _teme_, ini—"

"—berisik _dobe_!" Sasuke masih sibuk menulis sesuatu di lembar kertas lain.

Memang Sakura menulis apa, ya di kertas itu?

**Bukan urusanmu, siluman Ayam.**

**Lebih baik urus saja rambutmu itu agar tak menusuk orang dari belakang! :P**

"Beraninya dia…" ujar Sasuke geram. Naruto diam saja. Lebih baik menjinakkan singa yang kelaparan daripada mengajak bicara seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang marah. Oke, ini berlebihan -_-

Sasuke kembali melemparkan kertas yang sudah remuk itu ke arah Sakura. Sayang, tidak kena sama sekali. Cih!

Ketika membaca tulisan di kertas itu, Sakura kembali naik pitam.

**Urus juga wajah jelekmu agar tak membuat orang muntah!**

Habis sudah kesabaran Sakura. Ia mengambil buku cetak sejarahnya di atas meja dan melemparnya sehingga tepat mengenai kepala Sasuke. Sasuke tak sempat menghindar karena pura-pura memperhatikan pelajaran guru di depan dan tidak melihat Sakura.

Bruak!

Aduh!

Semua orang cengo termasuk Anko yang kaget begitu mendengar suara benturan keras dari Sasuke. Sasuke reflek berdiri dan menghardik Sakura.

"Apa-apaan sih, kau! Melempar kepala orang pakai buku setebal ini, sakit tau!" bentaknya kesal. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja menjadi 'korban' dari buku yang dilempar Sakura.

Sakura juga reflek berdiri dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menantang. "Oh? Kena kepalamu, ya?" jawabnya dengan suara manis yang dibuat-buat. "Bagus kalau begitu! Kepala ayammu itu merusak pemandangan!" balas Sakura sengit.

"Kau pikir wajah jelekmu tak mengganggu?" Sasuke membalas.

"Apa katamu? Kau pikir kau itu tampan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Naruto juga ikut berdiri dan menyahut, "Kasar sekali kau melempar buku ini pada Sasuke!"

Hinata pun menyambung ucapan Naruto, "Sa-Sakura tidak akan melakukan itu kalau bukan Uchiha yang mulai duluan!"

"Laki-laki memang menyebalkan! Jahat!" timpal Ten Ten.

Karin dan Tayuya pun ikut menyahut, "Mereka memang suka cari gara-gara, lalu menyalahkan kita! Benar kan, Tayuya?"

"Begitulah. Mereka memang payah!"

Suigetsu menimpali, "Cewek itu kadang suka nggak tahu diri, ya!"

"Benar sekali, kawan! Padahal mereka lebih lemah dari kita!" Kiba menyambung ucapan Suigetsu. Lee mengangguk.

"Kalian yang rendahan, mencuri seragam kami lalu menjualnya!" Temari berkata tajam.

"Harusnya kalian pikir kenapa kami melakukannya! Introspeksi diri, dong!" Kidomaru menyela.

"Merepotkan," gumam Shikamaru.

"Cowok menyebalkan! Kalian yang—"

"Cewek menyusahkan! Kalian yang—"

"—DIAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!" teriakan Anko terdengar menggelegar di kelas 2-A. Seketika semua murid di kelas itu diam dan menahan nafas. Mereka baru menyadari sesuatu: Mereka telah membuat guru paling _killer_ di sekolah ini MARAH BESAR.

Wajah Anko merah padam menahan amarah. Ia melihat seluruh muridnya menunduk. Seketika ia kembali bersuara, "Kalian semua kuhukum!"—terdengar desahan kecewa setiap murid di kelas itu—"Kerjakan _text book_ sebanyak dua puluh halaman di buku kalian—"

"—tapi _sensei_—" anak-anak mencoba protes. Dua puluh halaman _text book _dalam sehari bukan hal yang menyenangkan!

"—tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kerjakan atau kuhukum kalian lebih berat lagi!" Suara Anko kembali terdengar. Membuat seluruh murid 2-A pucat pasi.

Sakura melempar tatapan membunuh pada Sasuke. "Lihat, hasil perbuatanmu, Uchiha! Ini gara-gara kau berisik!"

"Kau yang berisik, Haruno!" Sasuke membalas.

"Cukup kalian berdua!" geram Anko. Sasuke dan Sakura menelan ludah. "Khusus untuk kalian berdua, ditambah mengerjakan soal pengayaan di buku ini sebanyak seratus buah pada halaman 148. Harus selesai hari ini juga, dan kalian berdua bertugas mengumpulkan tugas ini ke ruanganku! Mengerti?"

"Ya, _sensei_…" Seketika, wajah seluruh murid kelas 2-A berubah lesu.

.

.

.

"Sakura, aku duluan ya. Sai sudah menungguku," ujar Ino. "Kau tak apa-apa sendirian, kan?"

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat. Hampir semua anak sudah menyelesaikan _text book_ yang menjadi hukuman mereka. Dan begitu Ino keluar kelas, yang tersisa hanya Sakura dan Sasuke. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, tapi Sakura masih harus menyelesaikan tiga puluh soal lagi. Tangannya sendiri rasanya mau patah karena terus menulis dari tadi.

Hening. Waktu terus berlalu, sampai akhirnya Sasuke berteriak dan menghempaskan penanya ke atas meja. "Akhirnya selesai juga," ujarnya. Lalu ia melirik Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat begitu serius.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

"…"

"Hoi!"

"Diam kau! Kau pikir gara-gara siapa semua ini?" jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. "Menyebalkan!"

"Enak saja kau menyalahkanku," kilah Sasuke. Ia melihat arlojinya. Pukul enam lewat lima belas menit. "Berapa soal lagi kau belum selesai?"

"Kalau ingin cepat pulang, kumpulkan saja sendiri!" kata Sakura datar. Dua soal lagi dan dia akan selesai.

"_Sensei_ menyuruh kita untuk mengumpulkannya bersama," balas Sasuke datar, "akan kutunggui kau sampai selesai."

Sakura mendengus.

"Aku sudah selesai," kata Sakura lima menit kemudian. Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, kemudian ia membereskan semua peralatan tulisnya. Dan mereka berdua beranjak meninggalkan kelas. Sambil membawa _text book_ yang tadi dikumpulkan oleh teman-teman mereka. Tentu saja di sepanjang koridor yang mereka lalui, adu mulut tak bisa dihindari.

.

.

.

"Dengar ya, bla bla bla bla…" Ucapan Anko bagai seruling usang bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Sudah lebih sepuluh menit mereka diceramahi oleh Anko. Membuat Sakura muak. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan tidur. Oh, ia juga harus menjelaskan alasan terlambat pulang pada orang tuanya nanti. Salahkanlah baterai _handphone_ yang habis.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong… kenapa guru ini masih di sini? Berdua dengan guru bermasker itu pula. Sangat mencurigakan!

'Cepatlah selesai, cepatlah selesai…' batin SasuSaku bersamaan.

"Pokoknya jangan ulangi lagi. Kalian mengerti?"

"Ya, _sensei_!" jawab Sasuke dan Sakura serentak.

"Ya sudah, pulanglah. Hati-hati."

"Baik, _sensei_!"

.

.

.

SMA Konoha sudah tampak sepi. Wajar saja, waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul tujuh malam. Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan gontai ke luar area sekolah. Wajah keduanya tampak kusut. Mereka sangat lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

Begitu sampai di pintu gerbang sekolah, Sasuke mencekal lengan Sakura, "Tunggu!" ujarnya.

"Apa lagi?" jawab Sakura lemah. Ia sudah terlalu lelah kalau untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke. Ia melirik tajam tangan Sasuke yang memegang lengannya sehingga reflek Sasuke melepaskannya.

"Ah, maaf," gumam Sasuke.

"Hm,"

"Biar kuantar kau pulang," kata Sasuke yang sukses mengejutkan Sakura. Kedua tangan Sasuke tetap berada dalam saku celananya.

Sakura mengedip-ngedipkan mata tak percaya. Sasuke akan mengantarnya pulang? Apa ia tidak salah dengar? "Apa?" Sakura tak menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?" cecarnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan raya, "Ya, aku akan mengantarmu. Tidak baik perempuan pulang sendirian malam-malam."

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tidak usah, terima kasih," tolak Sakura.

"Tapi—"

"—aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," ucap Sakura dan berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke. "Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

"…"

"Dasar jelek!" teriak Sasuke. Ia pun berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar hal itu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah penuh amarah.

"Apa kata—"

"—perempuan yang tidak butuh perlindungan itu sama sekali 'tidak cantik', kan?" lanjut Sasuke sambil terus berjalan. Sakura tertegun beberapa saat, lalu ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan pulang ke rumahnya. Tanpa menyadari, bahwa Sasuke berbalik dan menatap punggung mungilnya yang menjauh dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

**A/N: Maaf update-nya lamaaaaaa~**

**Chap ini dah selesai dua minggu lalu kok,**

**tapi ada masalah sama akun Michi hingga gak bisa update. :3**

**Apa chapter ini sudah lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya?**

**Dan… maaf kalau ada typo, Michi gak sempat baca ulang, soalnya buru-buru banget.**

**Ini aja ngetiknya di tengah neraka UAS. Huft~**

**Oh ya, bei de wei(?) judulnya apa udah cocok sama ceritanya?**

**Haih, payah nih Michi!**

**#ngataindirisendiri**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya.**

**Maaf, gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu namanya, tapi Michi sangat menghargainya.**

**#bungkukhormat**

**Dan bagi reader yang membaca fic ini, berikanlah sepatah atau dua patah kata #emangpidato? Untuk sekedar menghargai dan menyemangati Michi melanjutkan fic ini. **

**Review, Please? :)**


End file.
